Broken Hearts and Playing Cards
by the pick-it fence
Summary: One had her heart broken. One had her heart beating. What will two girls do for a simple "I love you"?
1. Chapter 1- Intro

**Broken Hearts and Playing Cards**

**Chapter 1: **

***Pauline's POV***

It's funny to think that I was the girlfriend of Mario. It was an adventure, let me tell you that much. Every day, there was something different for us to do. We would explore together, play together, dance together, laugh together…Everything we did, we did together. I loved every minute of it. Then along came this ape, or Donkey Kong, as he calls himself. I never thought that an animal could have such "feelings" for a human. Luckily, Mario saved me, once again. I didn't even know he could do it either! Not that I never believed in him, but he wasn't a knight in shining armor.

He was my hero. My Mario.

I told him that I loved him that day.

Sometimes I wish I never did, because he never said it back.

***Peach's POV***

Rules. I hate rules.

I know, I'm a princess and I have to follow rules to run the kingdom properly, but does the kingdom really need rules?

Excuse that, I just think that the kingdom should have rules that don't have to interfere with my love life. Let me just give one example:

"A princess or prince must continue her or his royal duties by marring with another fellow royal. Should the royal marry a commoner, then the husband or wife has no place in the royal line and therefore is not a king or queen and cannot rule alongside the original royal."

See? I don't understand. I can marry a common person but they can't rule beside me? I can't believe it.

I hate rules. I really do.

Why can't Mario just be able to rule alongside me? Is Toadsworth afraid that I'll catch "the plumber"? No, I'm not saying that Mario has ever made it known that he loves me, nor has he proposed, but I'm looking ahead here.

I really wish my dad were alive. Then Toadsworth would have no right to sign off on my marriage and my dad would understand my love. He married mom after all. Before she was made the queen, she was a poor woman who worked in the castle. My granddaddy said that love is important to everyone, so it was okay for them to get married. Without dad to stop the rule, because I'm not queen yet I have no right to stop a rule, Toadsworth is the one who approves of my marriage.

I hate this. I really do.

* * *

**That was chapter one I'll be updating tomorrow if I can. Leave a comment or review if you want and thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2- She's baaack

**Chapter 2:**

***Pauline's POV***

The Mushroom Kingdom. I've never really explored that far in the world. I heard that's where Mario was. My thoughts were simple: Go there, apologize for whatever I did to cause this "just friends" business, and leave.

I guess it was foolish thing to do, though.

It was a nice warm day…I think a Tuesday, if I remember correctly. The birds were singing and the sun was shining. I love days like those. It was a welcoming world, defiantly. I saw a castle in the distance. It looked as if the kingdom was ruled by a toddler princess, because the castle was incredibly…pink. I continued forward, hoping I could find him before I became blind from all the pinks.

***Peach's POV***

I like how the entire kingdom is multicolored. Oranges, greens, purples, grays, reds, and most of all, pink!

Call it a curse or something, but I adore the color pink. I'm not sure why, but it's like how Daisy adores the color yellow. Or how Mario adores the color red.

Oh great, I'm thinking about him again.

Wait…I always do. Never mind it.

He's always been the main thing on my mind since he saved me that one time years ago. Or a year ago, if I have to be exact.

Anyway, today I invited Daisy over to go Yoshi riding. She's told me all about how she loves to ride Yoshi. She said something about how it makes her feel so free, like she's flying. My apologies that I don't remember her exact words. As she was speaking, I was thinking: _Perfect birthday gift! YIPEE! _

People say I'm easily excited, I have to disagree though. I don't get excited easily…

MARIO'S COMING TOO!

WHOOP!

See? I'm not that easily excited.

***Pauline's POV***

I saw her. The princess.

SO MUCH PINK!

I don't understand how Mario fell in love with that….PUFF BALL!

I can't believe this! I lost to that…THING!

I remember exactly what happened. I really wish that I didn't.

***Peach's POV***

That flimsy little red…TWIG!

Hon, you got too much eyeliner on.

I can't even begin to think that little…WITCH had his heart first.

You want to know how I met that…that thing?

Sit down, and let Peachy tell you a story.

***Pauline's POV***

I was in the castle, waiting to find him. I knew that he was somewhere in there because EVERYONE in the entire kingdom was talking about him.

My little hero is famous.

So, I found this girl that was dressed entirely in pink, had long blonde hair, and almost the same blue eyes as Mario. She came along with a friend, a girl with an orange dress, brown short hair, and light blue eyes. I could hear part of their conversation:

"Peachy, you're over reacting." The orange one said.

"No I'm not. Might I remind you of YOUR over reaction with you-know-who?" The pink one responded, obviously hinting to something the orange one did before this chat.

"It was an accident. We both bumped each other by the mistletoe and we had to because you were watching and you wouldn't shut up about it if we didn't."

I chuckled at the orange one's remark. The pink one seemed agitated by my laughter and presence. She tried to sound as nice as possible, but I could read her like a book.

"Oh, hello." She said. "Did you request to see me?"

There she went, trying to sound all royal and everything. Like I said, I could read her like a book.

"I'm afraid not. I'm just here because I'm looking for someone." I replied, trying to act casual.

"Oh."

*in mocking tone* Oh.

She sounds like a parrot.

"Well," The orange one spoke, "I can show you around. You're bound to find them. It's a small village."

The girls led me out of the castle and we made our way to the village. The pink one was eying me the entire time. It was awkward, to say the least.

Then, the pink one asked me who I was looking for. I wasn't sure if I should have told her, but I did. I didn't really say his name, so I described him.

She looked at me with this angry glare and said the name "Mar-"

At the same time the name was shouted…

"MARIO!" The orange one cheered and ran over to the brothers.

I remember Luigi faintly. He was a nice boy; very kind, very quiet. I found him very dashing as well, but my heart already had Mario's name on it.

"This is the guy you're looking for?" The orange one asked, as they walked back to us.

Mario looked at me with a confused face. I was astonished that he didn't remember who I was.

But, Luigi did.

"Pauline? W-what are you doing here?"

"Who?" The pink one asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Pauline." Luigi repeated. "Peach, Daisy, this is…"

"My ex-girlfriend." Mario finished.

Peach gasped and fainted to the floor.

I held back my laughter. I wish I hadn't.

Ah, sweet regrets.

***Peach's POV***

My head has a bump on it thanks to that…"girl".

Oh right, story time.

I was walking Daisy to the stables until she brings up how I was "over reacting" over the fact that Mario and Luigi was going to ride with us.

"I think that you're over reacting, Peachy."

I scoffed, "No I am not. Might I remind you of YOUR over reaction with you-know-who?"

You-know-who is that little ball of shyness, Luigi. The story behind it is that I was in the kitchen working on some baking skills and I made sure that the mistletoe was tied perfectly under the door frame. I'm the last one to force love, but when I want to kiss someone, I WANT to kiss someone. So, I saw Luigi and Daisy bump into each other while they walked through the door frame. I saw them out of the corner of my eye and I waved my baking spoon at them. They had to kiss, it was tradition.

They did, and only we three knew.

Daisy did the same thing she always did when I brought the thought up…Complain about how I would put up a grudge if they didn't kiss. Oh Daisy, you silly little girl.

As we reached the lobby, I saw this young lady wearing red and heavy makeup. I asked if she had an appointment with anyone at the castle, because I had never seen her before. She said that she was looking for someone and heard that they lived around here.

She tried to sound kind, but I knew that she envied my royalty.

Then Daisy offered to show her around the village near the castle. I thought it was a fine idea, at the time.

Then entire walk, I think she was looking at me and plotting her plans to take my royalty for herself. I gave her the same odd glare as payback. No one can look at me THAT way. I'm not dinner, you know.

To break the awkward silence, I asked who she was looking for. She hesitated but then started describing someone.

Someone I knew all too well.

Mario.

My Mario.

I was shocked, but I managed to speak his name. Well, part of it, before Daisy screamed it as the brothers walked towards us.

Daisy pulled Mario over and asked, "This is the guy you're looking for?"

Mario's look read that he didn't recognize her. I laughed on the inside. Then, Luigi said, "Pauline? W-what are you doing here?"

What kind of name is Pauline? It sounds weird.

I put my hands on my hips, "Who?"

"Pauline." Luigi said again, sounding casual for such a strange day; "Peach, Daisy, this is…"

"My ex-girlfriend." Mario finally said.

I gasped as my head throbbed.

Then, everything went dark.

That's when I knew that I would hate Pauline.

Hate IS a strong word, so I just really really really really dislike her.

***Pauline's POV***

We both had a certain fire for each other, Peach and I.

The way it really shone through was the very hours Peach regained consciousness.

* * *

**That's where the chapter ends! Leave any comments or reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3- Regrets, yet?

**Chapter 3**

***Pauline's POV***

The moments she regained consciousness, you ask?

Let's see…

I was standing around the group as we tried to help Peach wake up. She was just lying there. She was pretty still, but I saw she was breathing.

"What just…happened?" Mario stared blankly at me.

"I guess now's a bad time for 'how-do-you-dos'." I looked back down at Peach.

"Whoa." Daisy looked at me with excited eyes. "You're actually…You're Mario's ex?"

"Yes." Mario said quickly.

No reason to be rash, Mario.

"Long story short, I'm just here to say 'hi' and see how things were going." I said, poking at Peach's side to get a reaction.

"Well, hi, nice to see you again, everything's fine, and goodbye." Mario grabbed Peach's limp body and carried her with ease.

"Hold up." Daisy pursed her lips and pulled everything to a halt. "Why are you really here?" She turned over to me and I felt my cheeks turn a flushed red. I could only hope it matched my dress.

"I'm just here because…I already told you." I scoffed.

"Yeah, and I responded, so…bye!" Mario called over his shoulder.

Daisy and Luigi looked at each other, as if they were thinking the same thing.

"Weird…" Daisy put her hands behind her back.

"Well," Luigi clapped his hands together which made Daisy and I jump back a bit. "I guess we can uhh…show you around."

"Yeah! Let's start with the castle!" Daisy led the rest of us to the castle to look around.

I was actually a little content with the fact that we were going to explore the castle. I wanted to see if Peach got amnesia and forgot about everything, leaving me with Mario.

As we looked around the castle halls, I saw Peach's room. She was lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were open, so she was awake again.

It was strange, but for a few long minutes, I felt SORRY for the girl. I mean, she has the kingdom to look after and some other things must be getting in her way too, so I should've had the least bit of sympathy for her.

I walked into the room and looked at her. Her eyes moved to mine and she sighed.

"I wonder why he never told me about you." She said faintly.

"We were in the past, it was nothing. I'm sort of happy for you…Really, I am." I managed a smile. "He's a great guy."

Peach laughed dryly, "Yep."

I breathed inwardly and put my hand out, "Friends?"

Peach shot up, making her hair fall to her eyes. "Friends." And we shook hands.

"So why are you really here? You can tell me, I keep secrets." She spat, pushing her hair out of her face.

I shrugged and smiled. I thought I could tell her; after all, we were friends…for now.

"Well, a while back, I admitted that I loved him. It was all fine and dandy until he really never said anything that deep back. I came back to…see if he would finally say it to me. I just felt so incomplete that day."

Peach's smile turned to a stiff expression of disgust. "He never said THAT to you?"

"No. It's the worst feeling in the world."

"Tell me about it! He never said it to me!" She shot up from her bed and began to walk towards me, making me back up in fear. "What makes you think that YOU deserve it more than ME?" Her finger was pointed at my nose.

I hate when people point at me.

It brings back memories of high school, being the outcast and all.

"Because," I said calmly moving her finger away from my face, "I was his first girlfriend. I deserve it before you, because I was first."

Peach shoved me out of the room and I tipped backward. "What did you say to me?"

I shoved her back. "I said: I was FIRST!"

I saw Daisy and Luigi looking at us through the corner of my eye. Luigi ran off to get Mario while Daisy ran over to us.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Peach growled.

"You won't. Not with your flimsy arms." I flipped my hair back.

"You're such a stick, aren't you?" She poked me hard on my chest.

"Don't touch me!"

Peach continued to poke me, each time harder than the last. Daisy stepped in between us and pushed us apart.

"Calm down. You're freaking out over a guy; it's not a huge deal." She tried to make us realize how silly this was but Peach didn't take what she said lightly.

"What do you mean 'a guy'? He's not 'a guy', he's MY GUY!"

Luigi and Mario walked in and Mario sighed. "I knew this would happen." I could hear him groan under his breath.

Then Peach blurted something very…awkward.

"It's like saying you are 'just a girl'! Or how when you kissed Luigi, it was 'just a kiss' and it wasn't! You were practically making out! I saw tongue and everything!"

Absolute silence.

I could see the expressions on both Luigi and Daisy's faces. Luigi was more terrified than anything, while Daisy's eye twitched with anger and she balled her fists.

"What…did…you...say?"

"You heard me!" Peach continued, "You two were sucking each other's faces!"

Peach seemed pleased by her little outburst, but it didn't last for long. I couldn't really say anything because I had just met these people and I have no idea what was going on before me, but I could tell that Peach had just royally screwed up.

Pun intended.

***Peach's POV***

I really wish I never said that.

I can't believe I actually said that.

I actually said THAT!

I must've had some kind of brave outburst because that took guts to say.

What did I say, you ask?

It all started when I woke up from fainting.

I had just found out that that stick was dating Mario. I was shocked. I usually never get shocked that easily, but that was shock-worthy.

I woke up in my bed, staring at the white ceiling.

Or egg-shell. Both are whites, get over it.

Pauline walked into my room, looking awfully sorry for what she just did to me. She should be. First she looks at me as if she's plotting some kind of revenge, and then admits to loving my Mario before me! I should have her arrested…but I'm getting ahead of myself.

She apologized with this little fake apology that I could see through. She didn't mean it at all. That little smile of hers was also plastic.

She called for a truce and put her hand out.

She put her filthy hand out for me to shake.

I should have called the guards. But again, I digress.

I decided to shake her hand because I wanted to find out what she really wanted from Mario. Nobody I know would travel miles and miles away from home to say "Hi."

I said, "So why are you really here? You can tell me, I keep secrets."

Well, that girl is as gullible as she looks. She actually told me, but it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

She said: "Well, a while back, I admitted that I loved him. It was all fine and dandy until he really never said anything that deep back. I came back to…see if he would finally say it to me. I just felt so incomplete that day."

Wait just a second. She told Mario that she loved him and he never said it back?

You know, that reminds me of the time when I said that I loved him but he never said it back.

*crazy laugh* Ah, what a coincidence.

What made her think that he would tell her that before he told it to me?

That's when I lost it. I shoved her out of my room. "What did you say to me?"

"I said: I was FIRST!" And she shoved me back.

Luigi and Daisy both went their split ways to try to break us up. Luigi ran to get Mario while Daisy ran to stop us from fighting.

I didn't want to hurt her, so I just poked her. But, my annoyance did the trick and she got angry. I poked her harder and harder every time so she would get the point that Mario is OFF-LIMITS.

Daisy eventually pushed us apart. "Calm down. You're freaking out over a guy; it's not a huge deal."

I was pretty angry at that comment. I was also blinded by fury, so that wasn't a good combination.

I raged. "What do you mean 'a guy'? He's not 'a guy', he's MY GUY!"

Mario and Luigi had walked in the hall about this point. Mario groaned saying that he knew this would happen or something. It's hard to hear when you want to tackle someone.

Then I shouted something. Something I had sworn never to shout in umpteen-billion years.

"It's like saying you are 'just a girl'! Or how when you kissed Luigi, it was 'just a kiss' and it wasn't! You were practically making out! I saw tongue and everything!"

It got quiet in the castle. I couldn't even hear the servants walking around.

Daisy looked at me and her eye twitched. Her eye never twitches unless she's really angry, and I mean REALLY angry.

"What...did...you...say?" She hissed.

"You heard me!" I exclaimed, "You two were sucking each other's faces!"

I was happy that I finally got that off my chest. Then I realized what I just did. Daisy walked closer to me, her fists clenched so tightly I swear they were going to explode. For my own safety, I ran back into my room, locking my door.

For a few minutes I could only hear muffled, angry speeches.

Then, I heard sobbing.

Sobbing that came from my ex-best friend.

I made Daisy, the strongest female in the kingdoms, cry.

**Thanks for reading! Leave comments or reviews if you want and I know there are a lot of fragments, but that's because this is how the characters would sound. It just sounds more natural that way. **


	4. Chapter 4- Oh, snap!

**Chapter 4**

***Peach's POV***

I guess I went a tad too far with the whole thing. Exclaiming the secret and all. It just slipped out, though. You can't really blame me for it. If anything, I would blame Pauline. If she never had come here, then I wouldn't have shouted that out like I did.

But I did shout it out.

And I made my, she's ex-best friend now, cry.

I'M A MONSTER!

I'm not as bad as Bowser, but I'm still half to blame. It was my own mouth that said it I suppose.

It took about half an hour for everything to calm down and return to its natural state of blandness. I had supposed everyone left, so I opened my door just crack to see if anyone was out in the hall still. Luckily, no one was. I darted through the halls to the second floor, where Daisy's guest room was. Some servants looked at me like I was mad, but I ignored them. I had a friendship to restore.

I knocked on the door quietly and asked if I could come in. After getting no response, I repeated my actions. This time, the door opened just enough for Daisy to lean on the door frame, blocking my view of the guest room.

"What do you want?" She sneered.

Rude.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier and that it just slipped out like it did." I kept my eyes away from hers. If we looked into each other's eyes, she would have tackled me and kept me down until I said "Uncle!" twenty times, or more.

"Oh really?" Daisy still blocked my view of the guest room.

"I really am." I tried to sound sincere as possible, because I really was, "It just came out like that. It wasn't me, I swear." I tried looking over her shoulder. Daisy was defiantly hiding something behind her. I couldn't see well, because she's a few inches taller than me. Curse genetics.

"Uh-huh. So you expect me to believe that you didn't actually say what you said back there?"

"I know it wasn't me. I would never do that to you. I would never scream a secret like that in public."

"Yeah, well whatever, Ms. P." She began to giggle at her little joke. "The Pink Lightning; I can see it now." She put her hands out in a glamorous fashion as if they were bright city lights.

Daisy was taking this far better than I had expected. I thought she would have strangled me by now, but she's taken my apology well.

Too well…

She was certainly hiding something.

"Yeah, well, apologies?" I put my arm out for a hug.

Daisy rolled her eyes and smiled. "You would keep bugging me if I didn't, wouldn't you?"

"May-…Yeah, pretty much."

"If I hug you, will you quit bugging me for the rest of the day?"

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around her. Daisy hugged me back and this time, I had a clear look of the room. I saw somebody in there, sitting on the bed, looking away from us. Her long brown hair covered her face, but I recognized the perfume.

"PAULINE!" I let go of Daisy and prepared to tackle Pauline to the floor. Daisy grabbed me by my arms and hauled me out of her room into the hall.

"Alright Peachy, hug's over. Now please, let me be." She closed the door and locked it before I had the chance to pounce back in.

That WITCH! She was talking to Daisy and probably sharing some kind of evil spells with her so Daisy becomes Pauline's slave! Or Pauline casted a spell on her that would make Daisy accept my apology and learn all my secrets so Pauline can blackmail me!

How DARE she!

First, she wants my royalty. Then, she wants my Mario. Now, she wants Daisy!

That's it, girlie!

This means WAR!

***Pauline's POV***

After Peach had slammed her door shut, Daisy stormed over to the door a prepared to knock it open. She lifted her fist towards the wood, but before she pounded her fist in, she kneeled to the ground, digging her face into her hands. She began to sob softly, as if she tried to hide it. It was embarrassment that made her cry, I could tell.

Mario shook his head in confusion. "What the heck just happened? What is seriously going on?"

"I have no idea." Luigi replied.

"Yes you do. Peach was saying something about you kissing Daisy."

Luigi scoffed, trying to hide the truth. "Pfft, that's nothing."

Mario rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah right, Romeo."

I sighed at the brothers. They always tried to back away from drama.

I crouched down to Daisy and put my arm around her. She was pretty much huddled in a ball formation. She looked up at me with small tears in her eyes. "Leave me alone, please."

"Come on, let's talk." I pulled Daisy up and we walked back to her room to talk.

Mario and Luigi turned back to the castle's exit.

"You suck at hiding stuff, Lue."

"Shut up."

We entered her room and she flopped on top of her bed. I sat down by her and she groaned.

"Daisy, is it?"

She sighed loudly, which I took for a yes.

"I think that everything will be fine. It won't really affect you deeply."

She shot up. "The whole castle knows that I kissed that…"

"He's a guy, not a word."

"Yeah, well, I kissed him because Peach wouldn't shut up if I didn't. It was totally unfair."

"Life isn't fair."

"Are you mocking my pain?"

"Listen, Daisy, you wouldn't have freaked out if you didn't like him. Is there something between you two?"

"NO WAY!" She jumped up from the bed and paced around the room. "We are two completely different people! If anything, he'd need to be less wimpy and more…hot."

I giggled. "Opinions make the world go 'round. Is there anyone that you like that would possibly take what Peach said offensively?"

She hesitated, but the slowly shook her head. "Nope."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." I straightened out my dress.

"But, everyone's going to think that I…like him." She lowered her voice.

"Do you?"

"It's complicated." She plopped down right next to me. "Sometimes he's cool, other times, he's just…eh."

"When I first met Luigi, I thought he was okay. He was pretty nice, but pretty quiet."

"I know, right! He's as shy as a shy guy. If he could wear a mask everywhere, I bet he would."

"Once you get to know him, he's much more talkative."

"How do you…" I looked at her with a tired glare. "Oh, right, Mario."

"Yes, well, Luigi and I were pretty close friends too. We could go on for hours over the same subject or absolutely nothing. Sometimes, I could never get him to shut up."

Daisy laughed. "Sounds like me and Peach. We never shut up…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at the door. She uttered something foul that ended with "you, Peach."

"Love is a really complicated thing, Daisy…I mean, Princess Daisy."

"Just call me Daisy. I don't really respond to the formal stuff." She smiled at me. Her smile was much more different from Peach's. Peach's smile was vague and plastic, while Daisy's smile was much more sincere and friendly. "I'm just surprised that you traveled…I don't know how many miles, just to see Mario again. That sounds pretty serious. You two must have had something."

"We did. Again, I don't want to intrude on Peach," this was obviously a lie, but I tried to sound nice; "But I just want to hear him say something and I promise that I'll leave them alone."

"I don't know. Peach and Mario are pretty…together." She crossed her index and middle fingers together. "It's hard to split them apart, even for a minute. Peach goes crazy and Mario…Well…I've actually never seen him snap before. But, he could snap without his 'princess'."

Planning. It would take days of planning to get them apart and keep Peach away. If everything works well, Peach might go insane and as a bonus, I might get Mario back.

Only if I played my cards right.

"You're not as bad as Peach says, Pauli." Daisy smiled again with that cute, little smile.

"Pauli?"

"Yeah, like a nickname for Pauline. I'm sorry. It's a habit of mine. Peach is Peachy, Luigi is Weege, Mario is Mar, Bowser is Bow Bow, Toad is Toady, Toadette is Toady-kins, Yoshi is Yo-Yo, and yada yada. I normally do that with my closer friends but hey, you're getting there."

"Cute."

Even though I didn't know half of the people, I still thought it was a cute habit to have. It was a fun way to remember everyone's name, I suppose.

"I guess. It's just a thing I have." She sighed.

We both heard a knock on the door and Peach's voice followed. I told Daisy to act nice to her if she was going to apologize. She agreed and pulled my hair over my face. It was supposed to hide me from Peach's sight, but it didn't last.

By the time they hugged, I had moved my hair back from my face. Peach's eyes met with mine and she fumed. Daisy luckily kept Peach away from the room. I appreciate Daisy for not giving me up to that cotton candy monster. She locked the door and sat back down.

We began to talk again, but this time about nothing of interest, just simple topics, like the world and everything. I actually got to know Daisy better that day and so did she, but I knew that Peach would probably be all over me and Daisy the next day. I decided that the only way to keep her from messing up my plans to get Mario to admit that he loves me was to keep Peach as far away from him as possible. Daisy said that she would see if she could do anything to help, since she was defiantly not going to trust Peach anymore.

With Daisy on my side, this was going to run much smoother than I had hoped.

My first plan is to keep Peach as far away from Mario as possible, which would cause Peach to go crazy and turn mad.

The question is: What would work?

Perhaps being locked up in a basement.

Or…being kidnapped.

* * *

**That's the fourth chapter! Kidnapping Peach, huh Pauline? Daisy becoming friends with Peach's new enemy? This can only lead to one thing! But, I don't know what that is, tee-hee! I hope you liked this chapter and the story so far, it's just a little side project for the real stuff. Leave any reviews or comments for me if you want, I always appreciate them and as always, I will see you…In the next update! BYE-BYE! (a quick shout out to markiplierGAME)**


	5. Chapter 5- To love!

**Chapter 5**

***Pauline's POV***

I didn't realize that I never explored far enough into the world. The Mushroom Kingdom is certainly…huge. I always thought that the world pretty much ended at Mushroom City, but I guess I was wrong. Daisy and I were headed towards "Bowser's Castle". It's supposed to be some evil fortress that is controlled by one person named Bowser. He's the one to look for if we wanted to keep Peach away from Mario as long as possible. He has quite the fortress though; airships, towers, lava, huge rocks that could clobber a person in seconds, tanks, a few soldiers guarding every square inch, and practically a whole empire going.

I think that this plan will work well.

Daisy made sure that we both wore cloaks to cover our faces because Bowser apparently doesn't take too kindly to humans. I kept my hood over my face, but I could still see perfectly. Well, I could still see the floor perfectly. Daisy wore her cloak as well, but she tied her hair up and wore gloves.

"What are you doing, Daisy?" I asked, keeping my voice and head down.

She put a red cap with an "M" on it to keep her hair from falling to her shoulders. "You'll see…" She said with a smirk.

As we neared the castle doors, the guards backed away. Daisy made sure that the cap was visible through her cloak, although her face was still hidden by a shadow.

"Oh no. He's back." A guard turned to the one next to him.

"Run. Don't bother to fight, it's useless." The second guard dropped his spear and ran to the other side of the castle. The first guard opened the door as we walked in. He kept his head bowed and as he rose, Daisy punched him in the face. The guard fell back, covering his eyes. The other servants and guards looked at us and bowed as well.

"What are they doing?" I asked, curious by their actions.

"Shh. Don't spoil it." Daisy kept walking forward as the guards kept their heads down.

We entered the throne room, where a large mutant turtle with red hair, red eyes, and orange reptile skin. He looked at us and obviously noticed Mario's cap. He jumped up and put his hands out.

"ALRIGHT MAN, I DIDN'T DO NOTHING THIS TIME! I SWEAR...What happened to you? Why are you hiding your face like that? You got a pimple or something?" He chuckled with this deep roar that almost shook the castle.

Daisy did not respond. She kept her head down and balled her gloved fist. Bowser raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Mario? Chain-chomp got your tongue? Ha-ha. Seriously, showing no emotion doesn't make this job any easier though."

She slowly walked closer, making Bowser slowly lean back on his chair. "Mario…"

Daisy pulled the cap off making her hair flow down perfectly to her shoulders. She pushed her bangs back and giggled to herself for fooling the entire castle.

"WOAH! MARIO'S A…girl?" Bowser slouched back down and relaxed his shoulders. "Wow. You really had me going there. The whole looking like a guy thing was pretty exact. I even thought the mustache was real for a long time."

"That means that you just had your butt kicked by a girl for the last year." Daisy laughed.

Bowser sneered. "Daisy. I totally knew it was you. No one can fool me. I'm 100% final-boss material. I'm not gullible like you guys."

"Oh, Bow Bow, you're so stupid. By the way, I'm here with a friend." She gestured towards me as I pulled my hood down slowly.

"Wow, this one's new." Bowser looked at me with this strange glare. I winced, remembering that the same glare that came from Donkey Kong the first time I saw him. My entire body shivered.

"My name is Pauline." I stated clearly, my voice echoed through the dim-lighted room.

"What do you guys want?" He growled. He reached for a glass filled with a strange drink. He took a quick sip.

"A kidnapping." Daisy said quickly.

Bowser spat out the drink and began to cough loudly. The drink sprayed everywhere, making Daisy and I step back. "What?" He said hoarsely.

"We want you to kidnap someone," Daisy looked away, and then looked back at him with a sly sound in her voice. "A regular."

He took another sip of the drink, processing her words and taking his time with a response.

"Toadstool?" He said after what seemed like ages.

"No, the prince of Armenia. Yes, Toadstool." Daisy scoffed. I was quiet, looking around the room. It was evil looking, so I'd give him points for that, but I don't think that the castle matches the villain.

"I don't know. I was planning to kidnap her _next _week, after my dart gun was complete." He called for a person by the name of "Kemek" and a turtle on a broom came flying in with a calendar. "Let's see...This is such short notice, calling for my help." Bowser stared at the calendar, not making eye contact with either of us.

"One: Wallow in self-pity. Two: Stare into the abyss. Three: Solve world hunger…Tell no one. Four: Jazzercise. Five: Dinner with me…Can't cancel that again. Six: Wrestle with my self-loathing." He looked back at us, closing the calendar. "I'm booked."

Daisy ran up to him and grabbed him by the neck, holding her fist from his face. "Listen to me you over-grown lizard," She hissed, "If you don't do this then I won't get payback and you won't get to see daylight again. Capeesh?"

"Y-yes. Ca-capeesh." Bowser stammered.

She jumped down from his shoulders and dusted her cloak off. I was pretty speechless; I had never seen a princess do that before. I could understand self-defense, but not…THAT.

"So," I broke the stillness of the conversation, "Will you do it? Will you kidnap her?"

"Whatever." Bowser rolled his eyes, but Daisy twitched which made Bowser stop mid-roll. "Yeah. But, what's in it for me?"

Daisy put her finger to her lips and pretended to think. "Hmm…The gift of living another day."

He clapped his hands together and laughed nervously. "GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!"

Daisy smiled victoriously. I couldn't help but laugh at his simple defeat. I wish I had known about Daisy sooner, she's a riot.

Bowser had us leave the castle and we both walked back to The Mushroom Kingdom as the sun had descended to the east. The day was almost over. Daisy and I both laughed the entire way back as she shared stories of how Bowser feared her secretly.

We returned to the castle as the sun was just setting, making the sky light up with vibrant colors. Daisy allowed me to sleep in the room next to hers, which were joined together by a door. The only way I could get out was by going through her room, but that also meant that no one could get in. It was an advantage and a disadvantage, to say the least.

"Tomorrow, Peach shall be kidnapped." Daisy announced, soft enough so that only I could hear.

"Thank you for the assistance, Daisy." I said, raising my small glass filled with water.

"No problem, Pauli." She raised her glass as well, "To her kidnapping and to payback."

"And to love." I said quietly.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "And to love." We both clicked our glasses together and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

***Peach's POV***

I can't trust anyone. No one is my friend anymore. There is no one in this world I can trust.

Except for Mario. I'm pretty sure I can still trust him.

But other than that, no one.

I can't believe that witch. I can't believe Daisy either. It was just a kiss anyway, she needs to grow up. The entire kingdom knows they like each other (even if they didn't, I pretty sure that they do now).

Alas, that is all in the past. It's time to plan out this little battle of mine. I just needed to find a way to make everything fall into place; a way to make all the dominos fall perfectly into place so that this all works out to my favor in the end.

I sadly don't know Pauline well and because of that, my knowledge of her weaknesses is limited.

But, if there's one thing that I do know, it's that Mario dated her a while back. If I can get him to oh, I don't know…spill some kind of information on what she can't stand, then I might just be able to think something up.

That was the plan. I had to find Mario and get him to tell me one of two things.

One: What Pauline's weaknesses are.

Or two: That he loves me.

Either one would benefit me really.

* * *

**And that was chapter 5! Bowser is going to kidnap Peach by Daisy's orders? Peach is preparing to start a war using Pauline's unknown weaknesses? Bowser jazzercises? That and whole lot of questions that make no sense whatsoever will NOT be answered in this chapter…because the chapter is over. ANYWAY, the whole schedule thing with Bowser that has the whole "Two: Stare into the abyss." stuff, that is actually not my work. I actually took that from the live action movie called "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" which is one of my all time favorite movies. I do not own that part of the story, practically. Nor do I own the Mario characters, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that. Until next time, toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6- Double capture all the way

**Chapter 6**

***Pauline's POV***

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of the castle shaking as if there was an earthquake. I shot up from my bed and ran to look out the window. Toads were running around like mad, which meant that Bowser was striking. I defiantly needed to see this.

I walked out into the hall, after changing into casual clothes obviously, and glanced outside. Toads were going crazy, but I didn't see Bowser or Peach. I searched her room, but no sign of her at all. I ran outside and I heard Mario behind me.

"MOVE PAULINE!" He shouted.

I turned around and saw my worst nightmare before me.

Bowser and Donkey Kong were about to pounce on me. I couldn't move at all; shocked and paralyzed by fear. Mario ran over just in time and pushed me off to the side making us fall on top of the soft grass. Peach and Daisy walked over.

"What happened?" Daisy tried to act as if she didn't know what was going on.

Peach gave one look at Mario and I on the grass and she fumed. She balled her fist, storming over to us. Mario stood up, looking confident, as he always does.

Donkey Kong growled, grunting in that stupid voice that I only hear in my nightmares. He quickly snatched Peach and ran off into the darkness. She squealed with fear, "MAAAARRRRRIIIIIOOO!"

Bowser looked over at Mario and roared. His fire breath spread quickly through the grass, eventually circling around Mario. "That was easy." Bowser grabbed me with only one hand; his claws circled around my waist, almost suffocating me. Mario tried to grab me, but only grabbed the bottom tip of my dress, ripping the part off in the process. "You're mine babe!"

I shouted for Mario. He tried to run through the fire wall, but I could tell it burned him. The last thing I saw before I was caged was Daisy pouring water over the wall of fire.

Then, I was trapped. I only had one thing left, though.

My hope that my hero would save me.

***Peach's POV***

Trapped…again. But this time, by someone different.

An ape.

How did this happen?

Well, before the day ended, I traveled over to the river that separated the cities. Mario and I always came here when we needed to just…talk. I sent a quick message to him so he could expect to see me there.

We both stood by the river, but I could see that Mario really didn't want to talk about Pauline now. Although I respect Mario, I needed information, and fast.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said faintly.

"What about?" Mario leaned on a tree. The moonlight shined brightly on his physique, which gave me the chills.

"We all have our weaknesses." I tried to fight the urge to stare at him.

"Uh-huh…"

"What is Pauline's weakness?" I spat out. I wanted to slowly ask the question, but I was so nervous that I guess I just randomly said it. I'm noticing that I have that strange problem. I really shouldn't trust myself with secrets.

"I-I…Well," He hesitated and began to somewhat stare off into space. "A while back, there was basically this huge…ape…that stole her away."

Apes? Bowser, I could understand. But an ape? Wow, Pauline sure is weak.

"It was basically my first rescue." He continued. "I'm pretty sure that…" Mario looked back at me with suspicion in his glorious eyes. "What are you planning?"

I looked away, twisting a strand of my hair. "Nothing at all. I just wanted to know."

"Peach,"

I looked at him and was suddenly hypnotized by his amazing glaze. It's not just the eyes that get me, but…everything about him just…

"Don't get yourself into trouble. It's the last thing that I need." He began to walk back towards the city, his body still outlined by the moon.

I can promise a lot of things, but I sadly could not promise that.

The only ape that I had ever heard about was Donkey Kong. He was ruthless, cruel, disgusting, unkind, stupid, and…disgusting. I wandered into the jungle, looking around for that ape.

I eventually found a tree house that looked occupied. I stepped in, looking around for Donkey Kong. The wooden ground shook, accompanied by the sound of heavy footsteps. A pair of brown eyes glared at me, followed by savage grunting. I began to back away slowly.

Donkey Kong began to pick up his pace and followed me out of the tree house. I ran away from the jungle, not bothering to look back. Donkey Kong started to chase after me, throwing his arms around, trying and failing to capture me.

I out ran him about half an hour later. I thought that I should move to plan B or something because I didn't want to get captured again. Especially by an ape.

The morning I woke up, the courtyards around the castle was on fire. Daisy was knocking on my door and screaming for my name.

"Peach! Peach! Hurry! The castle is going to catch on fire!" Daisy exclaimed. I opened the door, obviously changing into my dress, and we both ran outside.

Apparently, Bowser and Donkey Kong had paired up while I was sleeping, because they were causing the chaos. Mario was trying to fight them, but two enemies that were larger than Mario himself was certainly a tough job to deal with. Donkey Kong could toss Mario back with the simple flick of his hand.

Pauline walked outside the castle at this point, looking as clueless as usual. Donkey Kong eyed her strangely and prepared to pounce on her. Bowser followed after him, his sharp teeth flaring. Mario pushed Pauline to the side and they both landed on the grass. Daisy gasped and tried to act clueless too. Pauline's stupid must have been rubbing off on her.

The next thing I knew, I was picked up by this large hand. I turned my head around and gasped. Donkey Kong had managed to capture me. I screamed Mario's name as Donkey Kong carried me off into the smoke. I passed out from all the smoke and ash around us. I could only hope that Mario would save me.

And that Pauline "disappeared" in the process of the attack.

* * *

**That was chapter 6! Thanks for the positive reviews and please, keep them coming! We are nearing the end of this story, sadly. The question is: Who do you think Mario will choose in the end? Will he go with the new and improved damsel (Peach) or will he stick with the classics and go back to nostalgia (Pauline)? You tell me and see if you're right in the end! Thanks for the support and as always, I will see YOU...in the next update! BYE-BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7- Extreme Castle Raid X

**We've focused on Pauline and Peach's point of views through this entire story, but now, it's time to change it around. There's more than two sides to this story, folks!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

***Mario's POV***

I knew this would happen. Let me just get that out of the way. Pauline and Peach meeting each other, especially like that…It was a formula for disaster.

But, whatever. I had two girls to save.

TWO

GIRLS

The things I do for love.

By the time Donkey Kong and Bowser disappeared, I was still stuck in that flaming force field. Daisy put it out quickly and began to scream her head off. "WE NEED TO SAVE THEM!"

"I know, but how? The entire kingdom is on fire." I looked around. The entire kingdom was practically in flames. Donkey Kong smashed half of the buildings, Bowser burned half of the area around the castle (making the rest of the village go up in flames with it), and panicked Toads did the rest of the damage.

Leave it to panicked Toads to destroy whatever wasn't destroyed in the first place.

Yoshi galloped over to us, carrying Luigi on his back. "The stable gates are burned! All the Yoshis are out!"

"The stables?" Daisy looked over to burning stables. They were empty. Luckily, all the animals escaped before the thing collapsed. "We can ride to the castle and save them."

"Good idea, but how are we going to find their trail? Bowser must have moved his castle by now." I knew that Bowser moves his castle every time I destroy it and he meets his demise. Pathetic.

"We're just going to have to wing it." Luigi shrugged.

"We?"

"That reminds me, you're going to need a ride." He whistled behind him and another Yoshi came trudging along. "I uhh, found this one sniffing around."

"LET'S RIDE!" Daisy cheered.

I immediately stopped her. "Let's? Okay, one: Luigi, don't chicken out if you're coming along. Two: I don't need you to get hurt too, Daisy."

"You sound like my dad." She whined. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Fine." I hopped on the second Yoshi. "Then you ride with Luigi. Stay close and follow my lead."

Daisy sighed, but sat next to Luigi. I could see he was blushing. My brother is a nervous wreck.

We were off, riding through the flames and fallen houses. The sunset was shinning directly on us, making the entire world seem so vast. It was a desert wasteland with rocks and cacti and all this other desert-like things.

What? It's been a while since I traveled to the desert.

Then, as we neared this darkened figure of a castle, I made the Yoshi stop and I prepared to fight my way through with brute force. I called Luigi and Daisy over for backup, but then this whole Toad band came out of nowhere and began singing this western tune that I never really heard of, but it was stereotypical. One was playing the Spanish guitar and it was this whole battle theme. It was perfect music as I grabbed this fire flower and burned the door down. Then Bowser and Donkey Kong just practically surrendered to my awesomeness. They handed over Pauline and Peach as they swooned over me. Then, they began to fight again, but this time in a pool of mud…and wearing bikinis.

Okay, that didn't happen. What? CAN'T A GUY DREAM? But, that wasn't as bad as Super Mario Bros. 2 and, mamma-mia; don't get me started on that.

I was huddled by the main door of the castle. Daisy and Luigi both took the controls of a cannon that had a Bullet Bill ready to be fired. They signaled for me to get out the way as they fought over which button to press first.

"We have to press the red button to fire." Luigi whispered.

"No! The black one!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Isn't there a green one? Oh wait, I think you already pressed that one, Daisy." I nudged her and snickered. She slugged me in the arm.

Worth it.

We ended up pushing the red button. The bullet shot out and hit the castle door. Everyone inside hid in vases, under tables, and in plain sight. See, now, if I were Bowser, I'd probably get new soldiers. But, the weaker they are, the easier it is to let the castle crumble, so I guess I shouldn't complain.

Bowser ran over to us and growled. "How did you get out? No matter, I have something for you. The Element of…" He got into this stupid karate pose; "SURPRISE!"

"I have something too," I snapped my fingers and smirked, "Sick 'em, girl."

Daisy jumped up with joy. "AWH YEAH!" She pounced on Bowser making him fall to the ground trying to kick her off.

Luigi continued to ride Yoshi and got rid of the other annoyances around us. I could see Peach and Pauline locked up in the same cage. They were fighting and pulling at each other's hair and ripping each other's dresses and punching each other in the…I'll just stop there.

Donkey Kong ran over to me, carrying barrels. Ugh, I hate barrels. He started rolling them towards me, in three rows. One was rolling down, so was another, then another, all at the same time. I got passed the first row easily, but as they rolled away, they exploded.

That's right.

EXPLODING BARRELS.

As the next row came along, I took the middle barrel and heaved it over my shoulders. I could hear the bomb ticking inside. I tossed the thing back at its owner. Donkey Kong recoiled, but he wasn't done. Now he tossed hammers; hammers with bob-ombs strapped to the handle.

That's also right.

EXPLODING HAMMERS.

What the heck was this? Extreme Castle Raid X?

Luigi made Yoshi take one of the exploding hammers and toss it back to Donkey Kong. He recoiled once again, now looking weaker, but he still wasn't done. Now, he threw exploding barrels, exploding hammers, AND the cage that Peach and Pauline were in…did I mention that he strapped a bob-omb to the side of it too?

That's right.

EXPLODING PEOPLE.

Now that, my friends, is how you throw one hell of a party.

Donkey Kong rolled the cage across the floor. The bob-omb was flashing red and I jumped on top of the cage. I ripped the bob-omb off and threw it at Donkey Kong. He began to play hot potato with it before it rolled over to Daisy and Bowser.

"SAY IT!" She had his arm twisted around his back and he was pinned to the floor. "SAY IT! SAY IT NOW!"

"UNCLE! UUNNCCLLEE!" Bowser cried.

She let him go and ran over to us. The bob-omb exploded and it set off all the other explosives with it. The castle exploded, like it always does after I kick butt.

Peach and Pauline opened the cage. They looked horrible, but at least they were safe.

"THANK YOU!" Peach wrapped her arms around me while Pauline tried to rip her away.

"Get off him, you home wreaker!"

"Don't touch me, you filthy stick!"

I pushed her away and, I don't know why but, I got on my knees. "WILL YOU TWO STOP? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST PLEASE, STOP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A MIGRAIN!"

They both looked at each other, and then Peach spoke. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I want you to say that you love me." They both chimed. Then, they turned to each other and growled.

"NO! Tell ME that you love ME!" They both said together.

All this…for three words?

"And you have to mean it." Pauline said softly. "There's no use in loving a lair."

Well, that changes everything, now doesn't it?

* * *

**The end of Chapter 7, everyone! I actually had much more fun with this chapter than the other few chapters. I know I was supposed to put humor in this and I hope that I did. I guess in the end, I have more fun writing from a guy's perspective rather than a girl's. I AM a girl, but I just have more fun with guy POVs and tomboy POVs. They're much more exciting. BUT, that's my opinion. A few more chapters and then, we're done. I also hope that you all had a wonderful holiday, I know I did. Please leave any comments or reviews for me, because I love love LOVE them, and as always, I will see YOU...in the the next update. BYE-BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8- Decision Time

**Chapter 8**

***Pauline's POV***

"There's no point in loving a liar." I said faintly.

We all just stared at each other, waiting for Mario to make his decision. Luigi and Daisy were talking about something else, because they weren't even interested in what was going on between Peach, Mario, and I.

*sarcastically* Well, Daisy was a huge help in this.

"Well…?" Peach urged him to start talking.

"Let him think, Peach." I knew she wanted answers and fast, as did I, but I didn't force him to speak.

"Oh please!" Peach flared her arms as she turned to me. "You had years with him to get him to say it, but you didn't, so he's going to say it to me!"

"No he is not!"

"Oh yes he is!"

We both huffed at each other and turned to Mario. "TELL HER MARIO!" We both looked at each other awkwardly. It was almost as if we could read each other's thoughts.

"I already had enough time to think about it." He finally said.

I knew what was coming next. He would try to defend both of us by pointing out how important we are to him, and then, he would make his decision. I heard this enough times already, in movies and TV shows. I didn't want to hear it again, especially not from Mario.

"So did I," I interjected, "And I want you to know that you don't need to go through this."

"What?" They both replied entwined.

"This, I suppose, is meant to be a new start for you, Mario. If you can't decide, I'll be glad to do it for you. You have saved me enough times already."

They both looked bewildered, but I pressed on. "If it's a new start for you, it's a new start for me." I turned around and walked away from them, only turning back once to whisper to myself.

"I always loved you."

***Peach's POV***

Luigi and Daisy walked away from us, claiming that I needed to finish this. I did finish it…well, not me entirely.

After we got out of the cage, I announced the reason why this thing started in the first place. Pauline said something that I'm sure was written in a bunch of romance novels and we almost began to fight again.

Then Mario finally spoke. "I already had enough time to think about it."

This was decision time. The time when everyone goes crazy and when everything starts to hit the fan. My hands were shivering, but I knew that he would pick me.

But why was I so scared?

It must have been the fact that Pauline loved Mario first and that he did like her back, just never admitted it, whether or not he had the courage to. I, on the other hand, was his second girlfriend. I was never certain if he loved me or not, because he never made it known to me either.

Before I could think about it too much, Pauline rudely interrupted, making me lose train of thought.

"So did I," She said calmly, "And I want you to know that you don't need to go through this."

"What?" Mario and I both chimed.

"This, I suppose, is meant to be a new start for you, Mario. If you can't decide, I'll be glad to do it for you. You have saved me enough times already."

We didn't speak and she continued. "If it's a new start for you, it's a new start for me."

And that was it. That was the last time I saw Pauline. She made her way back into the city, or wherever she came from. I was honestly shocked that she decided to do that. I mean, I knew that she had no chance against me, but…I didn't expect her to just up and leave.

Mario almost tried to stop her, but he didn't.

"That…was unexpected." I finally managed.

"Yeah…" His voice trailed off as he turned to grab a Yoshi.

We both rode on the same Yoshi, with his arms wrapped around my waist. I could tell I was blushing like mad, although I was still shocked about Pauline leaving like that.

"I'm sorry…About causing all this madness." I said as we reached the castle.

Mario smiled. "Don't be sorry. I needed the adventure."

He always knew when to try to make me feel better.

I was content for the rest of the day, knowing that Mario was still mine. The only thing that I needed to work on now, was getting Luigi and Daisy together.

Now THAT, sounds like an adventure itself.

* * *

**WOAH! Bet you didn't expect THAT, huh? **

**You did?**

**Okay...*cough* killjoy *cough***

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**We still have some more stuff to cover up, so yeah. Leave any comments or reviews for me because I love them! **

**Click my profile for more stories that I've done and I will see YOU...in the next update. BYE-BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9- Final Farewell

**Chapter 9**

***Peach's POV***

"Daisy, just talk to him!"

After a few days, I befriended Daisy again, but she won't come near mistletoe for the rest of the year. I was trying to set up some plans to get Luigi and Daisy together, because they deserve it. If I'm dating, then my best friend should be dating too.

"You sound like Pauline." She sighed.

I glared at her. I didn't want to hear that witch's name again. "Just try."

She rolled her eyes. Luigi was in the other room, unaware of what we were talking about. He was talking with Mario. Luckily for me, I can read lips, so I could read part of their conversation.

Daisy stood up and walked into the other room. "If you guys need me, I'll be in the courtyard." And she headed towards the courtyards.

Luigi stood up. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the stables." And he walked over to the stables.

I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well this is just perfect."

"What are you planning now?" Mario asked.

"Nothing so far. I need to think of something."

"Something for what?"

I gulped. "Nothing."

Mario sighed and walked slowly away. "Oh well, I could have helped you."

If Mario helped me with this, then everything would run much smoother. He's a master and coming up with plans, because he saves me every time. He would help me out with this plan, and then everything will work out for the best and Daisy and Luigi will live happily ever…I hope.

"Wait!" I stopped him. "You _could_ possibly help…"

He turned around and smiled.

* * *

The night was finally upon us and I had to hide in the shadows, because if Daisy or Luigi saw me, game over. Mario and I finally came up with something, so all we had to do was to put the plan into action.

Daisy and Luigi were both already talking by the castle courtyards. I hid inside the shack by the castle. The window was wide enough to see what was going on outside, but I had to kneel to see through it.

"Alright, the baby birds are in sight. Get the pipe ready." I whispered into the walkie-talkie.

I came up with code names and everything. It was like a real secret mission!

The plan was to get the two close to the pipe that Mario purposely broke so that once he turned it on, water would go spewing everywhere. It would eventually soak the two and if everything goes well, they kiss. HAHAHAHAHA!

"Okay…Pipe is ready. Call back when the two are close enough." Mario called back.

I shut it off and kept my eyes on the two. They were talking quietly, so I began to read their lips.

"Peach has been really whacked out ever since Pauline disappeared." Daisy said.

"Not disappeared, but just more or less…gone." Luigi replied.

"Gone practically means disappeared."

"Eh, we'll see her again."

"When?"

"At Mario's wedding."

"Like she'll do this all over again?"

"Maybe."

Note to self: Make sure that my wedding is fully guarded and that the guards know what Pauline looks like. Also, keep the dungeon cells open…just in case.

They neared the pipe and I called for Mario.

"Go for it." I called.

I looked out the window and five seconds later, water drenched them both. I tried to hold back my laughter. You should have seen it. They were running around and screaming like the sky was falling and the world was ending. I tossed my cloak out in the grass and ordered Mario to shut the pipe off. The water stopped and Luigi and Daisy were both soaked.

"OH MY GOSH! MY…wait, I don't really like this dress. BUT I CAN'T RETURN IT NOW!" Daisy yelled.

Luigi took the cloak. "Here…j-just t-take this." He wrapped it around her and she thanked him.

She tried to dry herself off. "Oh, wait, did you want…"

"No," He declined, "It's fine."

They both looked at each other and I looked over the edge. _Come on…Come on. _They both leaned in closer and kissed each other passionately. Everything was going as planned. She shoots; she scores!

"Let's call it a night," I talked into the walkie-talkie, "Mission accomplished."

"Not yet." Mario replied softly.

I stood up. "What?"

As I began to walk out of the shack, Mario jumped down from the roof and landed on a box. It startled me and I jumped back. "MARIO!"

He laughed. "Surprise!"

We both started laughing over how I got so scared. I sat down next to him on the box.

"It's been one of those weeks." I said, fixing my hair.

"Yeah…" His voice trailed off. He was probably thinking about Pauline again.

I don't understand. He chose to stay with me and Pauline let us be, so why is he still sad about THAT? I had enough.

I moved his head towards mine and kissed him. I really should have prepared for it because by the time I kissed him, I was practically putty in his hands. My heart was racing and I swore I could of just fainted right there on the spot. Luckily, he moved away before I could.

Then he said something very quietly, so that I couldn't hear it. "I love you."

I didn't bother to ask what he said, because I heard him clear enough.

I love you too, Mario.

***Pauline's POV***

I returned to Mushroom City after the whole fiasco with Mario and Peach and everyone else. I didn't even care anymore.

I wasn't mad and I wasn't happy either. I just wanted to move on with my life.

I started working at a bar in the casino by Delfino Beach. It wasn't much money, but it still covered for my house. It would take 20 years to pay it all off, but whatever. I had enough bad news already.

Every once and a while, I would play poker with the staff after hours and earn some extra money. I made friends, but I still never found anyone special. I knew it would be hopeless to find that one person.

After a month of working at the casino, there was this one man that always came back to the bar after a game. He would always order the same thing, too. On day, I decided to start a conversation.

"Still the same?" I asked as he sat down.

"Yeah."

I gave him the drink and gave a slight smile. "This one is on the house."

"Thanks."

I looked over at the poker game he left. The other players were still yelling at each other and tossing cards. "Are those your friends?"

He didn't even turn around. "Sadly, yes. They're all jerks, though."

"I know it's a casino but they could at least try to act civil."

The man laughed. "Civil? They don't even know what the word means."

"I know what that's like." I sighed.

"Oh yeah?" He seemed interested.

"Yeah, well, it's a long story. In summary, my ex moved on and I guess…I guess I wasn't ready to move on yet."

He stirred the drink around. "At least your brother didn't kick you out of his life for some girl that doesn't even like him. Now, I'm stuck with all the bills and all that."

"Ouch." I cringed. "That sucks."

"Same for you. The guy was probably not worth it, anyway."

Was he actually trying to console me?

After he finished his drink, he stood up. "Wait, what's your name?" I stopped him.

He put a dollar on the bar table. "Waluigi."

And he was gone.

**THE END**

* * *

**WHOA! TWIST ENDING! **

**Now I KNOW you did NOT expect that!**

**You did?**

**Wow, you're smart. Now you know why the "Playing Cards" part comes in.**

**I'm not for Pauline and Waluigi getting together. ONE: Because I don't think it would really work. TWO: Because I don't even know the characters too well.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, because this was a lot of fun to write! I'm proud to now turn the switch to COMPLETE. **

**Doubt that I'll make a sequel to this. You can imagine whatever you want about what happens to the characters after this chapter. **

**Let me know if you think I should make another story that has character POVs (hey look! I have a poll on my profile about that!) and leave your final reviews for me!**

**Click my profile for more stories that I've done. Leave a review, comment, favorite, follow, whatever, and I will see YOU...in the next story! **

**Thank you so much for the support while I made this story, you guys are awesome. I hope you stick around for the next story, if it comes around.**

**BYE-BYE!**


End file.
